Lunar Love
by AnimeDuo864
Summary: U&M. Everyone pictures Usagi and Mamochan's first meeting as love at first sight, but their road to love which transcends time is not quite that sweet. What happens on the Moon Kingdom before Queen Beryl's attack... R&R Please
1. Usagi's Nightmare

© Copyright. We do not own nor claim to have ever owned Sailor Moon. (However, if we did, Seiya would definitely have ended up with Sailor Moon. But that's another story.) We are just some crazed fans "borrowing" other peoples great ideas.

---

Character Reference Guide (Just in case you get confused, ;P)

Princess Serenity/Usagi Tsukino (Serena in the NA version): Princess of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium.  
Prince Endymion/Mamoru Chiba (Darien in the Na version): Prince of the Earth during the Silver Millennium.  
Queen Serenity: Queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium. Holds the Silver Crystal.  
Luna (Luna in the NA version): Talking cat. Advisor of Queen Serenity.  
Artemis (Artemis in the NA version): Talking cat. Advisor of Queen Serenity.  
Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno (Amy in the NA version): Solider of Mercury. One of the four guardians of the Moon Kingdom. Holds the Mercury Crystal.  
Sailor Mars/Rei Hino (Rei in the NA version): Solider of Mars. One of the four guardians of the Moon Kingdom. Holds the Mars Crystal.  
Sailor Jupiter/Makoto Kino (Lita in the NA version): Solider of Jupiter. One of the four guardians of the Moon Kingdom. Holds the Jupiter Crystal.  
Sailor Venus/Minako Aino (Mina in the NA version): Solider of Venus. One of the four guardians of the Moon Kingdom. Holds the Venus Crystal.  
Sailor Uranus/Haruka Tenou (Amara in the NA version): Solider of Uranus. One of the four guardians of the Outer Solar System. Holds the Uranus Crystal and the Space Sword.  
Sailor Neptune/Michiru Kaiou (Michelle in the NA version): Solider of Neptune. One of the four guardians of the Outer Solar System. Holds the Neptune Crystal and the Aqua Mirror.  
Sailor Saturn/Hotaru Tomoe (Hotaru in the NA version): Solider of Saturn. One of the four guardians of the Outer Solar System. Holds the Saturn Crystal and the Death Glaive.  
Sailor Pluto/Setsuna Meiou (Trista in the NA version): Solider of Pluto. One of the four guardians of the Outer Solar System. Holds the Pluto Crystal and the Garnet Orb.  
General Jadeite (Jadeite in the NA version): One of Prince Endymion's four generals. Falls in love with Sailor Mars.  
General Neflite (Nephrite in the NA version): One of Prince Endymion's four generals. Falls in love with Sailor Jupiter.  
General Zoisite (Zoisite in the NA version): One of Prince Endymion's four generals. Falls in love with Sailor Mercury.  
General Kunzite (Malachite in the NA version): One of Prince Endymion's four generals. Falls in love with Sailor Venus.  
Queen Beryl (Queen Beryl in the NA version): Nobility on Earth. Falls in love with Prince Endymion.  
Queen Metallia (The evil power in season one of the NA version): Evil entity, jealous of the Silver Millennium's prosperity. Uses reflective objects to take control of people's thoughts.

---

Chapter One: Usagi's Nightmare

Usagi inwardly moaned. " This is going to suck!" Her mother was forcing her to attend a ball with the entire Earth Kingdom's royalty. Normally Usagi would have been thrilled at the thought of dressing up all pretty and showing off to lots of people, but today was just not a good day. It had actually started last night when she had eaten four large pieces of rich chocolate cake (She only cut the cake into four pieces). Then upon waking, she found herself four pounds heavier. On top of that she could see the beginnings of a pimple ready to burst forth through her nose. Damn adolescence.

"I don't see why we're having this party anyway, it'll probably just be really boring." The Ball was being held because of the long awaited treaty of peace between the Kingdom of the Eearth and the Kingdom of the Moon, which meant all she would be doing for the next three days is stand at the entrance of the palace, greeting everyone as they came in, and have her hand kissed by ugly old men with funky mustaches. "Woo-flippin'-hoo." Usagi looked out her window. "Why is life so hard?"

"PRINCESS! What are you still doing in bed! It's two in the afternoon! Guests are already arriving!" Luna jumped onto Usagi's stomach, with more force then an eight pound cat should. Usagi retreated under her silk bedding.

"I'm tired! Go away!" Usagi held onto her sheets as Luna grabbed one end and began to pull them off of her.

"Get up!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Please just five more minutes!" Usagi cried in pain as her head snapped back against her head board from the surprise of Luna letting go.

"Fine," Luna turned and began to leave, but turned at the door. "Princess Serenity, please don't forget that today you don't just represent yourself. Today you represent the Moon Kingdom. We've waited a long time for this moment to come. Your mother has worked hard to achieve peace throughout the Solar System. You must set an example for the next generation." Usagi rolled over in bed. "And that example shouldn't be sleeping in past noon!" and with a swish of her tail Luna was gone.

Usagi knew that Luna was right. She had to represent the Moon Kingdom in the proper fashion, but Luna, or anyone, didn't know what was really bothering her. For the past couple nights she had been having a recurring dream, no, dream was the wrong word. It was a nightmare. The nightmare wasn't intact either, it was like watching faded slides, pictures of distant memories. Everything starts fine, dancing, music, some kind of celebration, but when Usagi would look out the ballroom window at the familiar sphere of Earth, it would be covered in a murky haze that nobody seems to notice. She then finds herself in a panic as dancing couples begin falling to the ground, and the remaining guests just dance right over them as if they don't care.

Usagi would scream, but no sound could be heard until the palace walls begin to crash down. Terrifyed, she would gaze out at the landscape and find herself in the middle of what was once the Moon Kingdom. The sight broke her heart. There were dead bodies everywhere. People she had known her whole life would be lying scattered around lifeless and cold atop the ruins. Despair and fear coarse through her veins as she runs from body to body in search of her mother. But she can never find her. Helpless, she aimlessly runs in circles around the destruction, digging through the death and ruble, feeding her fear in an endless frenzied search. Just as the chaos inside her reaches its peak, she feels arms reaching out from behind her. She would try to fight them off, but they grab her and hold her in a tight embrace, sending a soothing calm throughout her. She knows that whoever is holding her will protect her.

Exhausted she sinks into the embrace and, turning her head slightly, cries into his warm chest. After there are no more tears left in her body, the embrace tightens, but in a second of shear terror her protector is forcibly ripped from her. She turns and grasps out to him, trying to pull him back to her, but all she can catch is his black and red cape. Alone again she looks down, pulling the cloth to her and trying to remember the feeling of warmth, and sees from the destroyed earth a single red rose standing in defiance of the massacre around it. Compelled by the rose she falls to her knees before it and stares understandingly up at the sky. A small flicker of light attracts her attention and she turns to see her mother, standing alone against an unnatural sky, something like a face hidden within it, and then an explosion erupts from her mothers hands and everything goes white. That's where the nightmare ends.

The nightmare still felt as real now as it did in her dreams, but Usagi knew that for the sake of her mother, and the entire kingdom, she had to put it out of her mind. Slowly she got out of bed and moved toward the bathroom to start the long process of cleaning her hair. Damn hair.

---

We hope you enjoyed. It's our first chapter that we've ever jointly written. More to come soon!


	2. First Encounter Of the Odango Kind

Chapter 2: First Encounter (Of the Odango Kind) 

Mamoru inwardly moaned "This is going to suck," not only did he have to act all nice to the brat Moon Princess, but Beryl was coming and she was never going to leave him alone! "Stupid girls and their estrogen!"

If there was one good thing about going to the moon it was that any where he was he could look out and see his beautiful Earth. He didn't need his father's constant (and tedious) lecturing to know how important it was for the Earth to be allied with the Moon. If only he could just skip all of the formalities! Eating proper, speaking proper, laughing proper, dancing proper, even breathing proper! And it didn't help that his father was hoping he'd fall in love with some 'nice young girl' in the near future.

The clocks chimed. "Time to go," he thought, pulling on his red and black cape. The door of his room opened. "Kunzite." The silver haired general stepped through the door.

"Yes majesty," he bowed his head slightly. Mamoru turned.

"Don't bow to me. And don't call me 'majesty' either." Kunzite smiled.

"Remember what your father said: We must keep up every traditional formality to ensure alliance with the Moon Kingdom. We wouldn't want to ruin his plans of controlling every kingdom in the Solar System, would we?"

"Don't make fun of him, you know that while it might be hard to tell, he really does just want peace." Kunzite moved to the prince, adjusting his cape.

"I must admit, I'm a little more excited about meeting this Moon Princess, she sounds like a real winner." Mamoru smiled, pushing Kunzite away.

"Let's hurry and leave so we can get this stupid trip over with." He looked out his window at the far away Moon. "At least the view will be nice," he thought to himself.

---

"Crap!" Usagi hurriedly bent down to pick up the broken bottle she had knocked over. She looked back up into the mirror at her fogged reflection. A young girl of sixteen stared back at her, dripping wet with a white towel wrapped around her body. She had just finished putting her hair up into the traditional double bun pony-tail. The royal family of Earth had arrived twenty minutes ago and she still hadn't finished getting dressed!

---

"Prince Endymion-sama! Where are you?" The shrill voice echoed through the hall.

"Please don't find me. Please don't find me." Mamoru crouched in the darkness of a deserted hall. Lady Beryl had somehow (how did she get there before him) arrived at the Moon Kingdom hours in advance of him, and he narrowly escaped the trap she had set for him.

"Prince Endymion! I just want to be with you! Really Endymion, is this any way to treat your future fiancé?" Mamoru shuddered. Her footsteps began to get louder as she approached his hiding place.

"Great Kunzite, you're there to protect me while I shower, but where are you when I really need you?"

"PRINCE ENDYMION!"

"God, I've got to find a better hiding place." Mamoru looked around the corner and pulled his head back just as Beryl turned the corner. Now in a real panic, he got up and started to run towards the other end of the hall. Her footsteps were ringing in his head, getting closer and closer. Seeing a door on his left, he opened it and stepped inside, closing and locking the door in one great swoop. He let out a sigh.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Mamoru turned.

"Crap." Usagi was standing behind her bead, covering herself with her sheets (having left her towel in the bathroom) and was looking very flustered.

"Who the hell are you!" Usagi screamed. Mamoru blushed profusely.

"I'm so- sorry… I didn't…. realize… you … dressed… no clothes… sorry." He tried to cover his eyes with his hand.

"Well?" Usagi was tapping her foot.

"Hmm?" Mamoru peered through his fingers.

"Are you going to just stand there watching me get dressed, or are you going to GET OUT!"

"Well, uh…"

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" She threw a book at him. Then another. Then another.

"Ouch! I'm going!" he fumbled with the door, but the lock was stuck.

"GET OUT!"

"I CAN'T! It's stuck!" He held up his hand as another projectile weapon came his way. Usagi paused.

"Use the other door," she said, trying to regain her composure.

"Yes… of course…um…" Mamoru slowly began towards the other door.

"Um what?" Usagi was very irritated.

"It's just… your sheets… they're kinda… well, um… see through." Usagi blinked.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" Mamoru ran through the other door as another book came flying his way.


	3. Earthlit Dancing

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! We appreciate it and it really makes us want to write and update as fast as possible. (I even wrote in my Government class!) ((… good job taking down notes…)) Friends! 

**Note** We found that while writing this chapter, all thoughts had been denoted with "…" This poses a slight problem so starting with the end of this chapter and onward, all thoughts will be in '…' Sorry for the confusion.

---

Chapter 3: Earthlit Dancing

"Welcome, thank you for coming. So pleased to have you." Usagi smiled as she shook the Arch Duke's hand. "Welcome, thank you for coming. So pleased to have you." "Welcome, thank you for coming. So pleased to have you." "Welcome, thank you for coming. So pleased to have you." "Welcome, thank you for coming. So pleased to have you."

Usagi shook hands with another noble. She smiled as he walked by and thought to herself "If I have to welcome one more frickin' person into this ball I'm going to kill myself." She turned as footsteps approached. "Welcome, thank you for come-" she stared in disbelief.

"Good evening, Princess," Endymion took her hand to kiss it, looking up at her as he bent down. Usagi tried to control herself.

"So… pleased," Usagi gritted her teeth, "to have you." She pulled her hand away and quickly moved onto the next guest, trying not to think of her burning red cheeks. "He's the PRINCE! Why didn't anyone tell me this? I mean, sheesh, he could have at least introduced himself… or worn a sign, something!" Serenity moved closer to Usagi and whispered in her ear.

"Usagi, you're blushing." Usagi stiffened. Her mother looked at her and smiled, moving back to the King and Queen of the Earth to escort them to her table.

"Well you'd be blushing too if some creepy pervert saw you naked and then you found out he's some kind of Prince." Usagi sighed as the music changed to a fast-paced waltz. "Only two more days." She turned and proceeded through the entrance, moving to her nearby table.

"Princess, if you had taken much longer, our food would have de-cooked and walked right off of our plates!" Usagi glanced at the raven haired girl sitting opposite her.

"Shut up. And don't call me princess, Sailor Mars."

"Usagi, have you seen the Prince? Hottie!" Minako moved her chair over for a better view.

"Minako! That is totally inappropriate!"

"Shut up Ami. After all," Minako paused, smiling. "Aren't you the one who said he had a, what was it?" Ami blushed as Minako snickered. "A cute butt?"

Makoto gazed longingly at the young prince. "He looks like my old boyfriend."

"He's a jerk." Usagi stabbed at her dinner. "He walked in on me with my clothes off." Ami started choking.

"HE WHAT?" Rei stood up, causing a commotion.

"Rei, sit down… people are staring." Usagi tried to change the subject. "YUMMMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE. This salad is amazing!" Usagi tried to chew on the large bite she shoved into her mouth.

"Usagi, you hate salad," Rei covered her face with her hand. "And that's not even salad, it's a potato, baka."

And so her evening began. And continued. And sucked. There was no light at the end of the tunnel, no happily before the ever after. No parachute in her backpack, no water in her swimming pool… simply no wind beneath her wings. (Okay… we're done now. We promise! .)

"Usagi, you've hardly mingled with the guests," her mother's voice spoke softly in her ear. Usagi looked up at her and frowned. "The dancing has just really begun, why don't you go invite the handsome Prince Endymion to dance with you?" Her voice was soft and deadly, and Usagi knew exactly what it meant: do what your mother told you now… or else.

"Alright, but I'm hitting the dessert table after this!" Her mother laughed.

"Not if you don't dance with him." She glided smoothly through the crowds of people.

"She looks so graceful…" Usagi looked across the room and met eyes with him. He stood up and began to walk towards her, smiling that stupid smile.

"Princess," he reached for her hand, "may I have this dance." The girls at her table giggled.

"Go on, Princess," Rei pulled her chair out from beneath her, "he doesn't have all night." Usagi managed to stay on her feet. "And besides," Rei thought to herself, "if he's already seen you naked, the hard parts over."

Usagi grudgingly followed Mamoru onto the dance floor. The music was a beautiful and slow waltz and the other couples moved beautifully to the softly playing music. He placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her into him.

"Ready?" he looked down at her. Suddenly the music changed, becoming rapid and swift-paced. The other dancers sped up to tempo, and Usagi was certain that Minako had just twirled by in the arms of some platinum haired man. Mamoru's grip tightened and she suddenly found herself moving with the rest of the couples, caught up in the rhythm of the dance. 1 2 3 and 1 2 3 and… faster and faster. She had never danced so fast before.

She soon felt nothing but him as they danced effortlessly across the hall. She looked up into his eyes and was slightly surprised to find him staring back at her. He smiled, that stupid damn smile… but she couldn't help smiling back at him. The big finish was coming, their feet moving in perfect rhythm with each other. All at once it came to the climax and he spun her outwards, pulling her back into his arms with the final ring of noise. Her heart was pulsating against her chest, her breath was gone. She stumbled backwards, staring at him.

"Thank you," she managed to say.

"No, thank you." He laughed. "I wasn't sure how good of a dancer you'd be, based off of this afternoon I thought you were too thin to stand up on your own." Usagi's face turned from bright and cheerful to straight up pissed off. Her eyes flamed.

"You're not sorry that you walked in on me then?" She demanded.

"No, no, it's not that, sorry, I was just being funny."

"Ha. Ha." Usagi turned and stormed out to the balcony. Now her night was really complete. Gross old guys. Crappy music. Perverted princes. Just peachy. She sighed and leaned up against the stone railing, looking out towards the glowing Earth. A slight breeze rustled through her hair.

"That jerk," she whispered. 'Just dance with him, she says. So I did. And then he does nothing but pour into me with his deep blue eyes. And oh! He had such a sexy smile!' She paused her thoughts. "What am I thinking!" Usagi yelled at herself and let her anger sweep through her. He hadn't even apologized! The breeze came again.

Usagi shivered slightly from the cold and she could feel goose bumps forming on her back and arms. The moon was always cold at nights. She turned back towards the Earth, it looked so warm. Usagi closed her eyes and imagined the warmth of the Earth spreading across her. To her surprise warmth actually did begin to spread across her back and shoulders. She smiled at her amazing mind control.

"I'm glad to see you smiling over something I've done," came a soothing voice in her ear. Usagi's eyes shot open. "Enjoying the view?" Usagi said nothing. "Princess, please don't be angry with me, I was really only kidding. This afternoon was an accident… I didn't even know it was you." Still she said nothing. "I'm sorry," he sighed. His apology brought Usagi back into reality.

"Thank you…" She tugged at the cloak he'd put around her. "Do you want this back?" she asked softly.

"Keep it, it gives me an excuse to see you again tomorrow night. Odango-atama" Usagi turned to face him. He smiled sweetly. Maybe that stupid smile wasn't so bad. He picked up her hand and kissed it gently. "Goodnight, Princess Serenity." He held her hand for a moment longer before reluctantly letting go and heading back into the main hall.

Usagi stood still for a few moments longer, trying to regain her breath. She shivered as a chill ran down her back, and she pulled the cloak tighter; however, she knew it wasn't the wind that gave her the chill. The thought that had kept her silent to him returned as she looked down at the red and black cloak. The same cloak she had seen so many times before in her dreams.

---

Well, that's the end of chapter 3. See, now things are really getting interesting! Please Review! (But where is Seiya?) ((Seiya isn't in this story…)) (But why?) ((Just… shut up. Baka.))


	4. A Dark Birth

---Note--- Sorry about the update wait, it has been quite a crazy week. Also, please not that John's commentary is denoted by ((…)) and Emily's commentary is denoted by (…). This chapter focuses a lot more on Beryl and her whole back-story. Hope you enjoy! 

---

Chapter 4: A Dark Birth

Beryl paced around her room. What had she done wrong? She waved her arms in frustration, thinking hard about the events of the evening.

'I practically laid myself right out in front of him! My boobs were popping out of my frickin' dress! What more does Endymion want! That stupid man completely ignored me… he only had eyes for her; that damn Moon Princess brat!'

"Lost him again I see." An icy voice poured out of the hand mirror lying on her bureau, causing Beryl to jump.

"Metallica!" Beryl hesitantly approached the mirror, "I don't understand."

"The prince. You lost him again, didn't you? You silly girl! Didn't you do as I told you?" The question penetrated Beryl, drawing out guilt and fear. She could hear the masked anger in Metallica's voice.

"Well… not quite," Beryl started weakly, "don't you think drugging the princess is just a bit much?"

"Fool!" The force of Metallica's voice caused Beryl to fall backwards onto the floor, "Don't act like a child! How do you expect to rule the Earth and the Moon if you don't destroy that girl? How do you expect to get your precious Endymion… your Mamo-chan?"

"I don't want to hurt Mamoru!" Beryl screeched, covering her mouth in shock after using the prince's family name. The tiny hand mirror began to tremble, the surface glowing dark shades of gray and blue. Metallica's voice came forth greatly amplified.

"Pick up the mirror, Beryl. Pick it up and look into my eyes." Beryl stayed on the floor, crying. "DO IT NOW!" Slowly Beryl rose up and grabbed the mirror, closing her eyes. "Open your eyes. Look at me, face to face." Beryl gripped the mirror harder, tears running down her tense face. "OPEN YOUR EYES!" Beryl gasped as she opened her eyes and for the first time looked into the face of the mysterious Metallica.

Two ghost-like hands came forth from the mirror and grasped Beryl's head, slightly penetrating into her mind. Beryl tried to scream but the chill of Metallica's death cold touch silenced her voice. In what seemed like seconds the room melted away to reveal a dark abyss, and Beryl found herself alone.

"This is our future!" Beryl turned to find herself staring again at Metallica, only she was no longer a tiny hand-mirror. The voice had come from a beautiful woman, dressed like a queen, with dark hair loosely curled to the floor. She had a pale and thin face, with big empty eyes, the eyes that terrified Beryl so much.

"What do you mean?" Beryl's question was quickly absorbed in the darkness. Metallica smiled, and with a wave of her hand changed their surroundings entirely. Destruction. Beryl found herself looking at what had moments before been the decorative Moon Kingdom, but was now nothing but rubble.

"Watch." Metallica pointed to a small group of people covered in pink light. It was the Moon Kingdom's royal family. The Sailor Senshi were standing in a circle, trying to protect the Moon Princess and her mother. A flash of black lightning broke through the barrier, knocking the Senshi to the ground lifeless. Another flash and the piercing scream of the princess was heard before silence.

Beryl turned to her left as a bright light flashed, and she saw the Earth covered in flames. 'What is this?' She asked herself. 'Is this the future as Metallica sees it?'

"Yes." The voice rang inside her head. Beryl looked back at Metallica, glaring. "You're angry?" Beryl turned her face away, tears beginning to form.

'Is this what she plans to do? Destroy… everything?'

"Isn't this what you want?" Beryl turned back to her, infuriated at the words; however, before she could open her mouth her body became numb. She had expected to see Metallica, but it was Endymion, holding the hand of someone dressed as a bride.

"Who-" Beryl whispered, afraid to ask the question… afraid that the face behind the veil wouldn't be hers. She couldn't live with that…

--- _Flashback_ ---

Beryl nervously approached the doors of the great hall. She had never had her presence be specially requested to report somewhere before. The thrill of an official invitation both awed her and scared her very much, and the fact that it was on her seventh birthday didn't help. All she had wanted was a cake, and now she might be sent to live somewhere like the Moon Kingdom, or something else just as horrible!

The doors creaked open and Beryl found herself in darkness. "Hello!" She called out in her meek voice. No response. Fear began to take control of her when the door slammed shut behind her. She felt her heart pound and was about to scream when the lights burst into life revealing most of the court, her family, and him… Prince Endymion.

"Happy birthday, Lady Beryl!" Endymion bounded up to her, presenting a slightly crumpled package.

"What?" Beryl was speechless.

"I wanted to throw you a surprise party! And give you this!" Endymion shoved the package into her hands. Beryl looked down at it, still unable to believe that her two-year crush had just said everything he had.

"Thank you." Beryl opened the box and removed a few pieces of tissue. She gasped. Inside the box were two pieces of jewelry, both set with large and deeply-colored amethysts. There was a silver chocker-necklace that fit a little too loosely around her neck, and an armlet of rare alinium ((a rare made up metal found on the planet Neptune)) (baka) that didn't nearly fit her.

"Are you surprised?" He looked at her and smiled…

--- _End Flashback_ ---

She pulled herself out of the memory… the moment when she first knew she was in love with Mamoru.

"Isn't this what you want?" Metallica's harsh voice tore at Beryl's mind. Endymion and his bride turned to face each other, and Beryl held her breath as he lifted her veil.

"It's-" Endymion leaned into his queen and kissed her, "Me."

"This is the future I want. A new start, with you and your Mamoru ruling over both the Moon and the Earth." Metallica reappeared. "Is this what you want?" She held out her hand. Beryl reluctantly turned away from the scene she'd always dreamt of to look at Metallica. She looked different, somehow kinder. Beryl placed her hand in Metallica's.

"Yes." Metallica gripped her hand tightly.

"Then with your vow I bind you to me. I give you my power!" Beryl could feel the dark energies flowing into her, strength she'd never imagined pulsing through her veins. Her heart began to beat faster as it transformed to become bound to Metallica. She was now part of her, the part that could move around in the physical world. "Now you must wake up, you have work to do, my daughter."

---

---Ending Note--- Just a quick comment about names. Beryl says something about referring to Mamoru as Prince Endymion's "family name." We've decided that their names I.E. Usagi, Mamoru, Ami, Rei, etc… are what they are called informally, normally by family or very close friends. Just thought we'd clear that hope. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll have the next one up hopefully some time next week.


End file.
